lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 1: Cambrer's Bar
Cambrer's Bar As the eve of night approach an enthusiastic Nex burst into Sailor's Peril; a small tavern located in Autumn City. He took his usual spot at the bar and ordered a drink. The mood was calm; a man and a woman sat in the corner, lost in conversation, while a rowdy group of merchants sang songs about exotic beauties. After a short while the corner couple exited and was followed moments later by the rowdy men. "Watch the drenk Belain, I gut'a relieve m'self." The bartender known as Cambrer snorted as he waddled into the back out of sight. Nex sat alone at the bar sipping his drink when an strange silence filled the air; a chill ran up his spine as a cloaked man passed behind him and took the next seat over at the bar. Neither spoke. Words were not necessary. Focus was necessary. Nex took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, "I hope you are right with whatever Gods you believe in." He said as he tipped the cup's bottom to the ceiling. Out of the darkness of his robe the cloaked man's blade appeared with a flash; a move that should have parted Nex's head from his body but the Luckiest Sword Alive is a justified title. The strike flew passed his face as the legs on Nex's chair broke, throwing him backward to the floor. Continuing his momentum Nex pushed off the ground and landed on his feet. "That could have been bad." Nex joked as he placed his hands on the hilts of the blades that hung at his sides. The Man returned his blade to its sheath. Still seated and facing the bar he slowly removed his cloak, folded it neatly and placed it on the stool next to him. "You really are Nex Belain." He spoke slowly, seeming in no hurry to continue the battle he just started. He poured a glass of wine from the bottle left on the bar and took a small drink. "Before this fight is over one of us will be dead." The words fell hard on the silent room like a rock into a calm pond. "I am Wolfeater." he stated turning as he rose from his seat. With great speed Wolfeater drew his sword and shield and charged, his strikes just narrowly missing as the Luckiest sword dipped and dodged the onslaught. The flurry of strikes pushed Nex back, forcing him to draw his swords in defense; just barely stopping the blade from penetrating his chest. The two men now stood, Nex's back pushed against a table as Wolfeater held him down. "Not my Lucky day I suppose." Nex said, still finding time to joke even in the midst of battle. Quickly Nex slid his knees to his chest and kicked off Wolfeaters shield into a roll onto the table, sending the attacker backwards. Nex then jumped from the table and pressed the attack with a flash of cobra strikes; each one now sending Wolfeater backwards in defense. Shot after shot glanced off Wolfeaters shield, his back now pressed against the bar. With legendary speed he parried Nex's right arm blade, throwing it across the room and into a support beam. Using his shield he threw a shot across his body ricocheting Nex's remaining blade deep into the bar. Then with a quick strike, he bashed Nex in the face with his shield, grabbed him by the belt and shoulder, then threw him backwards over the bar. Wolfeater twisted around and took a few steps away out of danger. He readied his sword and shield again and faced the bar. He now stood, sword in hand ready for a counter attack but there was only silence. He waited, surveying the scene but there was no Nex to be found. "What the 'ells goin' on in 'ere?!?" the bartender yelled, running from the back, pulling up his trousers. It was all the distraction Nex needed. Seemingly from nowhere Nex sprang from cover to tackle his foe to the ground, the force relieving Wolfeater's blade and shield from hand. The two men grapple for a few moments before separating to regain their footing. "I must say, It has been many moons since I faced an opponent such as yourself." Wolfeater said smiling through bloody teeth. "Likewise. It is a shame you wont live to tell about it." Nex retorted nasally; his nose broken from the Wolfeater's shield bash. Toe to toe the men began exchanging blows: Wolfeater threw a tremendous right hook into Nex's jaw who, undeterred by the hit, sent a massive shot to his opponents sternum. Wolfeater fell back, unable to breath, and Nex pressed in, grabbing the man by his collar to deliver the finishing blow. Wolfeater countered by grabbing his opponent by the back of his neck then, simultaneously, kicked Nex's right leg off balance and threw his face into the nearby table. He then followed with hit after hit to Nex's face and stomach before pushing him into a nearby support beam. The force of the throw dislodged Nex's disarmed sword, sending its pommel down onto Wolfeaters head. Dazed both men stumbled in a haze of blood and battle. Wolfeater recovered first, picking up Nex's blade. Nex, only moments later, regained his footing and removed Malek'Reth from his back. In an instant the two men were face to face; Wolfeater's blade pressed against Nex's throat whose Forsaken blade now rested only inches from the mans heart. "Wait!!" Wolfeater screamed, "I am not here to kill you!" Nex's eyes burned with an evil fire. "Please...hear me out." The black blade pushed closer, cutting slightly into Wolfeater's chest; It's blade was cold to the touch, yet hot as the sun all at once. "Kill him Nex, you must do this for me!" a terrible voice rang in Nex's ear. "I...will..." Every inch of his body wishing for blood but a force beyond even that held him back. "I will....I will not kill for you....ever again!!!!!!" He screamed as he threw the blade across the room and into the wall. Both men fell to the floor, the tavern now in shambles around them. Silence fell about the room for a moment that felt as though it lasted the life age of an elf. The silence was broken first by Nex: He blew a large snot/blood mess from his nose onto the floor, "So you are not here to kill me?" the two men's eyes met. "No," the opponent laughed, "If you can believe it I am here to ask for your help." Silence again. 'Well." Nex said moving to his feet, "Then lets have a drink." He finished as he moved to the bar, followed by Wolfeater. "Pour us a drink Cam, We have much to discuss." "You little shit! What abou' m' bar!?!" Cambrer fumed as he finally gained the courage to return again. Wolfeater chimed in, "I think this should suffice." he said as he dropped a rather large sack of coin on the bar. "The Darkmoon are happy to refurbish your fine establishment. Now please, if you will, pour us a drink and leave us to our business" Pleased with the large sum of money the bartender poured two large drinks and left to count his over his new wealth. "Darkmoon huh? How about that." Nex laughed raising his cup. 'It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Wolfeater." "The pleasure is all mine Nex," he said raising his cup in return, " but please, you can call me Sinthaster." Next Chapter The Quest for the Black Chimaera part 2: Comrades Category:Character lore